Feel The Love
by unnihikari
Summary: Hanya bayi yang berada dalam pelukanku ini kenangan darinya. Satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki dalam hidupku. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga dan membersarkan Kouichiro-kun dengan baik. Meski harus tanpanya, seumur hidupku./ GaaMatsu/ One-Shot
**Feel The Love**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Masashi K. I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, ONE-SHOT, TYPO(S), GAJE, ABAL, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read. Simple kan? :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could over you a wrong embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _#Adele – Make You Feel My Love_

* * *

 **Matsuri POV**

Sabaku no Gaara.

Dia adalah orang yang aku kagumi sejak lama. Tampan, cerdas dan berkarisma adalah sebagian hal yang membuatku atau lebih tepatnya banyak wanita menggilainya. Tapi aku lebih dari sekedar mengaguminya, aku menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaan ini hanya mampu kupendam hingga bertahun – tahun lamanya. Aku tak punya keberanian lebih untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaanku. Aku merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Dia terlalu jauh untuk aku gapai. Biarlah, meski saat ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh aku sudah merasa sangat senang.

Perasaan ini bermula saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA. Aku belum mengenalnya meski aku tahu siapa dia. Anak dari kepala sekolah di sekolahku itu. Sayangnya, _image_ -nya begitu buruk meski dia anak dari kepala sekolah. Dia cerdas tapi dia juga salah satu pembuat onar di sekolah. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah saat aku melihatnya sering keluar-masuk ruang Bimbingan Konseling (BK) karena berbagai macam pelanggaran. Terutama perkelahian.

Nasehat dan hukuman tidak pernah membuatnya jera. Dia terus mengulangi perbuatannya itu, meski berakhir dengan _scors_ dari sekolah. Anehnya, ia malah memasang senyum saat keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Padahal teriakan kepala sekolah (ayahnya) sangat keras hingga terdengar dari ruang kelasku. Kebanyakan orang tak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tahu, dia hanya ingin perhatian ayahnya. Dan dia berpikir satu-satunya cara mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya adalah dengan berbuat onar seperti itu. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Sedangkan Gaara-san hanya memiliki satu orang tua, ibunya meninggal dunia saat melahirkannya. Itu yang aku dengar dari pembicaraan para siswa.

Aku tahu dia butuh perhatian orang tua, tapi tetap saja aku juga tidak bisa membenarkan perbuatannya itu. Seharusnya dia punya cara yang lebih baik untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya. Tapi pendapatku itu seketika berubah karena suatu kejadian. Kejadian yang tidak pernah mau aku ingat seumur hidupku. Kejadian dimana aku hampir kehilangan mahkotaku sebagai seorang wanita.

 _Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, aku mengikuti kegiatan club jurnalis. Ya, aku sangat tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Suasana sekolah jika menjelang sore memang sangat sepi. Aku melewati sepanjang koridor setelah mengambil tas di ruang loker. Aku menghentikan langkahku, melebarkan mataku di depan sebuah kelas saat melihat ada beberapa siswa sedang menikmati menghisap rokok mereka, beberapa kaleng bir kosong berserakan di lantai, dan beberapa jarum suntik. Aku menutup mulut untuk menahan teriakanku. Bagaimana bisa mereka sedang pesta narkoba di sekolah?_

 _Perlahan tapi pasti aku menjauh dari kelas itu. Kedua kakiku gemetar. Ketakutan yang teramat sangat menyergapku saat kurasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku._

" _Mau kemana? Kenapa tergesa-gesa,hm?"_

 _Aku ketahuan. Mereka pasti mengira aku sengaja memergoki mereka dan berniat melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah._

 _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. "A..aku ma..mau pulang, senpai."_

 _Dia berpindah posisi berada di depanku dengan cepat, mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Hoo...kenapa buru-buru? Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan kami dulu." Katanya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya._

 _Kedua orang lainnya tiba-tiba ikut muncul dari dalam kelas tadi. Membuatku semakin ketakutan. Tanpa terasa air mataku turun. "Ku..kumohon, senpai. Aku ingin pulang."_

" _Pulang dan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah? Atau ke kantor polisi?" salah seorang yang lain mencengkram daguku kuat hingga membuatku meringis menahan sakit._

 _Aku menggeleng. "Ti..hiks...tidak...hiks...aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku ti..hiks..tidak akan..hiks...mengatakan apapun pada...hiks siapa pun."_

" _Apa jaminannya? Kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu, manis."_

 _ **DUAK!**_

 _Aku sengaja menendang betis pria di depanku hingga tersungkur. Dan secepatnya menyingkir dari tempat itu, berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi naas, dua orang pria lainnya berhasil mendapatkanku. Mereka langsung menyeretku ke dalam kelas tempat mereka berpesta narkoba tadi. mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan kain supaya aku tidak bisa berteriak._

" _Brengsek! Kau berani menendangku?!" teriak pria yang tadi kutendang kakinya._

" _Dia harus diberi pelajaran." Kata pria berkacamata._

" _Hn, kau benar. Gadis ini cukup manis untuk kita ajak bermain-main." Timpal yang lain dengan seringai_

 _Tangisku makin menjadi jadi saat pria berambut hitam mengikat kedua tanganku di ujung meja. Dan pria yang memakai kacamata berusaha membuka satu per satu kancing seragamku. Aku menangis meraung, tapi suaraku tertahan pada kain yang disumpalkan di mulutku. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap tidak bisa menghalau tindakan pelecehan ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap pada Kami-sama agar ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaanku di kelas terkutuk ini dan menolongku._

 _Mereka berhasil menanggalkan seragam atasku. Terlihatlah bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi dadaku._

 _Pria berambut hitam itu menatapku dengan tatapan lapar, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Hm...akulah orang pertama yang akan menikmatmu manis."_

 _Aku menggeleng kuat sekali lagi, memasang wajah memohon agar dia mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi dia malah tertawa keras dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menciumi wajahku, hingga berpindah ke leher. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyusuri leherku._

" _Hentikan sekarang juga atau akan kubuat kalian semua_ impoten _!"_

 _Suara datar tapi lantang yang berasal dari arah pintu sontak membuat lelaki yang tengah mencumbuku itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ketiga pria itu menatap tajam ke arah siswa yang berdiri dengan melipat tangan._

" _Cih! Ini bukan urusanmu Sabaku Gaara."_

 _Gaara-san tertawa keras. "Sekolah ini milik ayahku. Tentu saja semua yang ada di dalamnya juga menjadi urusanku."_

" _SIALAN KAU?!"_

 _Bersamaan dengan teriakan kesal dari pria berambut hitam itu, mereka bertiga menyerang Gaara-san. Bukannya takut ia malah tersenyum senang. Ya, sudah pasti dia senang. Mendapatkan orang yang bisa dijadikannya sasaran tinju dan tendangannya. Itu hobinya._

 _Meski hanya sendiri, Gaara-san sama sekali tidak terlihat kualahan. Dan perkelahian sengit itu pun dimenangkan olehnya, meski dia sendiri juga sedikit babak belur._

 _Aku melihat ia tertawa puas bisa memberikan pelajaran pada berandalan yang melecehkanku. Ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya seraya berujar, "Aku hanya membuat beberapa tulang kalian patah." Ia mendenguskan tawanya lagi, "Lain kali aku benar-benar akan membuat kalian_ impoten _. Kalian dengar itu?!"_

 _Tentu saja siswa berandalan itu tak menjawab. Mereka sibuk meringis menahan sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan Gaara-san pada mereka._

 _Aku nyaris lupa cara bernapas, saat melihat Gaara-san berjalan mendekat ke arahku tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasanya. Ia melepas ikatan tangan ku, membantuku memasang seragamku, mengancingkan satu per satu kancing seragamku. Jujur, aku merasa malu luar biasa, tapi sepertinya ia cuek saja. Entah apa yang membuatku tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, bahkan hanya sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih pun aku tak sanggup. Kejadian ini begitu cepat, tapi masih menyisakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat untukku._

 _Aku hanya mampu terdiam saat ia menggendongku ala bridal style, berjalan ke arah UKS. Ia menurunkanku di ranjang UKS, mengambil krim di kotak obat dan mengoleskannya di pergelangan tanganku yang memerah. Aku tak mengira ia malah sibuk mengobatiku, bukannya mengobati dirinya sendiri. Padahal dibanding lukaku, lukanya jauh lebih parah._

" _Apa aku terlalu kasar mengoleskannya?" tanyanya saat melihatku meringis._

 _Aku menggeleng. "Te-terima kasih, Gaara-san." Akhirnya suaraku keluar juga._

Jade _indahnya menatapku lurus sesaat, ia kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah sore begini? Bukannya ini sudah jam pulang sekolah?"_

" _A..aku baru mengikuti kegiatan club jurnalis." Jawabku singkat. Aku masih takut menatap matanya yang tajam itu._

 _Dia menghela napas. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Aku mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban._

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah berhenti mengaguminya. Ah...tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Ia penyelamatku, meski ia pernah membuatku terluka. Aku masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.

"Ka...ka...auwuh..wuwush..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara celotahan itu. _Onyx_ milikku dan _jade_ indahnya bertatapan denganku. Aku tersenyum dan dia tertawa melihat senyumku. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya padaku, seolah memintaku untuk segera menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau ingin ibu gendong ya, Kouichiro-kun?" tanyaku sambil mendekap bayi mungil berusia 7 bulan itu ke dalam pelukanku. Ia tertawa girang, saat aku mengecup pipi gembilnya.

Hanya bayi yang berada dalam pelukanku ini kenangan dari _nya_. Satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki dalam hidupku. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga dan membersarkan Kouichiro-kun dengan baik. Meski harus tanpa _nya_ , seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Feel The Love**

 **Story by Unnihikari**

 **Special For Gaara-Matsuri Lovers**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gaara POV**

Tingginya tumpukan dokumen di depanku ini semakin membuatku jengkel. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai seorang direktur. Kalau bukan karena permintaan kakak tertuaku sudah pasti aku menolak mentah-mentah bekerja di tempat yang membosankan menurutku ini. Aku lebih menyukai mendesain suatu bangunan, karena aku memang lulusan arsitek. Sebelum ini jabatan ini memang di pegang oleh kakakku – Sabaku Temari. Tapi karena sebentar lagi dia akan menikah, dia memintaku menggantikannya menghandel pekerjaan ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kakak tertuaku itu. Sejak ibuku meninggal, kakakku itu lah yang mengurusku di bantu oleh Paman Yashamaru – adik ibuku. Oleh karenanya aku tidak pernah membantah atau pun menolak permintaannya. Ia sudah seperti sosok ibu bagiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari siapa pun. Bahkan lebih besar dari rasa sayangku pada Kankuro-nii – Kakak keduaku.

Tapi tetap saja alasannya menyerahkan pekerjaan ini padaku membuatku sangat geram. Ya, dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya Nara Shikamaru. Sejak awal kedekatan mereka aku sudah tidak setuju. Si kepala nanas itu seenaknya saja ingin mengambil sosok yang amat penting dalam hidupku. Berbagai usaha aku lakukan agar dia tidak mendekati kakakku lagi. Tapi tak kusangka dia jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang kuduga. Dia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan restu dari ku juga ayah dan Kankuro-nii. Berbagai syarat kuajukan bermaksud untuk mempersulitnya, tapi dengan tingkat kecerdasannya yang tinggi itu, dia bisa menyanggupi semua persyaratanku.

Air mata Temari-nee 'lah yang membuatku luluh dan memberikan restuku pada Shikamaru itu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis. Hatiku ikut teriris melihatnya. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Shikamaru dalam keluarga kami.

Lusa adalah puncak perjuangan Shikamaru. Dia akan resmi mengambil kakakku dari hidupku. Dia secara hukum resmi menyematkan nama marganya di belakang nama kakakku. Beberapa hari ini aku sampai sengaja tidak pulang karena malas harus bertatap muka dengan kepala nanas itu. Keluargaku dan keluarganya sibuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan. Daripada berakhir dengan cekcok, jadi aku lebih memilih menyendiri dengan menyibukkan diri di kantor. Meski pekerjaan di kantor malah memperburuk _mood_ -ku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, merebahkan diriku di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjaku. Kubuka kaleng bir dingin dan meneguknya hingga habis. Aku melirik arlojiku sesaat, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tubuhku teramat lelah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang lari dari masalah. Entah mengapa bagiku sulit rasanya melepas Temari-nee untuk orang lain. Padahal sudah semestinya begitu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa terus menahannya di sisiku.

Aku meremas kaleng keempat bir-ku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sial! Kepalaku sakit!" keluhku meremas rambutku frustasi.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Cih...mengganggu saja." gerutuku. "Masuk."

Mataku memicing menatap sosok yang baru masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Dia Matsuri, sekertarisku. Dia memang kuminta lembur menyelesaikan sebuah laporan. Dia menunduk memberi hormat sebelum mengatakan maksud kedatangannya padaku.

" _Ano_...Gaara-sama, saya mengantarkan laporan keuangan minggu ini yang Anda minta." Ujarnya.

"Hn, letakkan saja di sana." Sahutku sambil menunjuk meja di seberangku.

Dia mengangguk, setelah meletakkan dokumen itu dia pamit undur diri tapi aku menahannya dengan memanggilnya, "tolong ambilkan 2 kaleng bir dingin dari _vending machine_. Antarkan ke ruanganku segera."

Dia tak lantas mengerjakan perintahku malah mengedarkan pandangannya pada kaleng bir yang berserakan di lantai. "Ano...Gaara-sama, Anda sudah banyak minum –"

"CEREWET?! Antarkan saja kemari! Apa susahnya?! Atau kau mau kupecat?" bentakku dengan nada mengancam.

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan lalu dia keluar dari ruanganku dan kembali lagi dengan 2 kaleng bir dingin yang aku minta. Setelah meletakkan bir itu dia pamit undur diri lagi, tapi aku menahan tangannya, "duduk di situ, temani aku."

Matsuri hanya mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang berbicara di antara kami. Aku sudah menghabiskan 2 kaleng bir ku itu. dan juga menghabiskan sepuntung rokok. Aku melirik ke arah Matsuri yang sedang menatapku takut.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Matsuri menundukkan pandangannya. "Ma..maaf Gaara-sama."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku mendengar kata maaf darinya malah membuatku marah. Aku menerjangnya, mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Tatap aku!" dia menggeleng, "Ku bilang tatap wajahku!" teriakku lebih keras.

Ia terisak hebat, tapi aku hanya membalasnya tatapan dengan tatapan datar. "Bisakah kau tatap aku dengan tatapan cinta? Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Matsuri hanya bisa membisu. _Onyx_ -nya membulat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

 _Ga..Gaara-sama mencintaiku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Ga..Gaara-sam hmmppfhh..."

Aku menciumnya penuh nafsu. Mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di sofa, menahan kedua tangannya agar ia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku melesakkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Manis. Inikah rasanya berciuman? Begitu memabukkan?

Aku melepaskan ciumanku setelah merasa kami berdua butuh oksigen. Tapi aku masih tidak melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. Napas kami berdua tersengal-sengal akibat ciuman tadi. aku bisa melihat cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis.

"Kenapa?" dia menatapku takut, "kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa kau mencintai _pria itu_ dan bukan aku?!"

 _Pria itu? siapa yang dia maksud?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari-nee. Itulah alasanku selama ini tidak pernah merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi kau memilihnya, bukan aku! Hanya karena aku adikmu." Napasku terasa sesak, "Jika...jika aku bukan adikmu, apa kau akan memilihku? Apa aku punya kesempatan?"

"..."

"Jawab Temari-nee!"

"..."

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku.

"Gaara-sama, kumohon...hiks...lepaskan aku..."

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai rasanya sakit sekali di sini." Aku meremas dada kiriku.

"Tapi...aku bukan Tem- hmmmpfhh...hmpff..."

Aku kembali menciumnya. Aku benci penolakan. Kulucuti pakaiannya, tak peduli ia meronta meminta kulepaskan. Aku juga menanggalkan pakaianku satu per satu. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum aku meninggalkan _jejak_ di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh..."

Aku merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat tubuh kami bersatu. Meski aku sadar yang aku lakukan ini salah tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Setidaknya meski aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku sudah meninggalkan _jejak_ dihati dan tubuhnya.

Tubuhku ambruk menimpanya, hangat tubuh polosnya menerpaku. Aku mendengar isak tangisnya tapi aku tak peduli. Kupeluk erat tubuh polos itu, aku mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya lalu berbisik, "maaf...aku mencintaimu, Temari-nee."

Samar – samar aku mendengar, "aku juga mencintai Anda, Gaara-sama."

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Penampilanku acak-acakan, meski aku berpakaian lengkap. Kuedarkan pandanganku, seingatku semalam aku minum beberapa kaleng bir tapi pagi ini tak kutemukan satu kaleng pun. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah _aspirin_ dan ranjang yang empuk. Aku butuh istirahat lebih untuk menghilangkan pusingku ini.

Saat aku baru saja sampai di rumah Temari-nee menyambutku dengan wajah masamnya. Dia terus mengomel karena mendapatiku pulang dengan bau alkohol menguar dari tubuhku. Aku tak melayangkan protes, aku hanya diam menanggapinya. Dan mempercepat langkah kaki ku menuju kamarku di lantai dua lalu menguncinya. Aku sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri sampai esok pagi.

Hari ini adalah hari paling memuakkan dalam hidupku. Aku harus melihat wanita yang aku cintai berdiri berdampingan di altar bersama orang lain, dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Aku suka melihat senyum itu, tapi sayangnya senyum itu bukan untukku melainkan untuk Si nanas menyebalkan itu. Aku benar-benar pria paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Aku bahkan sudah kalah sebelum sempat memperjuangkan perasaanku. Aku terlalu takut, jika aku jujur padanya, dia akan merasa jijik padaku dan membenciku. Itu lebih mengerikan daripada memendam perasaan ini. Mungkin ini memang saatnya aku melepaskanmu Temari-nee.

Hal yang perlu aku syukuri adalah Temari-nee tidak harus tinggal denganku setelah menikah dengan _nanas_ itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Kini dia tinggal di Konoha. Tapi hari ini mau tidak mau aku harus melihat kemesraan mereka, ditambah dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru. Ya, 6 bulan yang lalu aku resmi menjadi seorang paman. Temari-nee melahirkan anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, yang ia beri nama Nara Shikadai. Aku memang belum tahu bagaimana wajah keponakanku itu, karena saat Temari-nee melahirkan aku menolak ajakan ayah untuk ikut ke Konoha menjenguknya. Aku beralasan pertemuan dengan _client_ yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi, dan ayah memakluminya. Tapi tidak kali ini, ia tak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi dariku.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha aku hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ayah dan Kankuro-nii menyadari sikapku ini bukan tanpa alasan. Karena sejak _nanas_ itu, menjalin hubungan dengan Temari-nee aku memang tak pernah menyukainya, tentunya mereka berdua tidak tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya. Dan aku berharap mereka tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Wuahh...Shikadai-chan, pipimu menggemaskan sekali." Seru Kankuro-nii sambil menggendong bayi berusia 6 bulan itu. Bayi laki-laki itu hanya menguap menatap Kankuro-nii. Hmph...persis seperti ayahnya. Cih!

"Kankuro, aku juga ingin menggendongnya." Ini suara ayahku.

Ayahku memang yang paling antusias saat mendengar bahwa ia akan segera menjadi kakek saat Temari-nee mengabarkan bahwa dirinya tengah hamil. Keponakanku itu langsung jadi primadona keluarga.

" _Minna_ , ayo ke ruang makan. Makan siangnya sudah siap."

Aku melihat Temari-nee melongok dari ruang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada kami semua agar segera ke ruang makan. Aku ingin sekali memenuhi panggilannya itu, tapi itu artinya aku harus makan bersama Si pemalas itu.

"Temari-nee, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut." Tolakku halus.

Bisa kulihat sorot kekecewaan dari kedua _jade_ -nya, "kenapa? Jarang-jarang kan bisa menikmati masakanku lagi?"

 _Aku mau nee-san tapi tidak jika bersama nanas itu_. Aku memaksakan senyum di wajahku,"Aku sudah berjanji menemui teman lamaku, Temari-nee. Uzumaki Naruto. _Nee-san_ ingat kan? Aku tidak enak jika harus menundanya lagi."

Ia menghela napas, lalu tersenyum padaku, "Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Tapi makan malam kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Kau harus makan di rumah, oke?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

Aku hanya menghabiskan 1 jam berjalan-jalan menyusuri pasar Konoha. Karena memang aku berbohong soal akan menemui temanku. Itu hanya alasan untuk menghindari kakak iparku, Shikamaru. Aku mendadak merasa mual menyebutnya kakak iparku. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan hidup sebagai seorang pecundang seperti ini. Jujur, aku lelah hidup begini. Dosakah aku berharap agar _Kami-sama_ mengirimkan orang lain yang sanggup menggantikan Temari-nee?

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Mataku terpaku menatap seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dariku. _Ia_ duduk di sebuah cafe sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Bukankah tempat tinggalnya di Suna? Dan bayi itu...apa dia sudah menikah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menari-nari di kepalaku. Dan kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya mencari tahu.

Saat aku memasuki cafe itu, aku merasakan perasaan asing yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelum ini. Terlebih saat bayi dalam gendongan _nya_ itu menatapku intens sambil tertawa-tawa gembira.

"Tou..tou..tou..." bayi itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Hei, ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau senang sekali? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Matsuri..." panggilku pelan.

Aku bisa melihat tubuh Matsuri menegang mendengar panggilanku. Dengan gerakan lambat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar badannya untuk melihatku. Matanya melebar, aku bisa merasakan sorot ketakutan dan keterkejutan di matanya.

"Ga...Gaara-sama." Cicitnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menatapku takut, aku hanya bisa memasang senyum ramah di wajahku, "Hai...apa kabar?"

"Aku..."

"Tou..tou..." bayi dalam gendongan Matsuri meronta, mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa ia ingin di gendong olehku tapi Matsuri menahannya.

"Bukan sayang. Itu bukan tou-san."

Entah mengapa saat Matsuri mengatakan hal itu serasa ada palu yang menghantam tepat di jantungku. Seharusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini. Aku melihat bibir bayi itu melengkung ke atas dan lama kelamaan aku mendengar suara isak tangisnya.

"Matsuri, tidak apa-apa. Sini biar aku gendong." Tawarku mengulurkan tanganku pada bayi itu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, Matsuri." Aku bersikeras, karena bayinya menangis makin kencang. Dan dalam sekejap kami bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian.

Matsuri tampak ragu memberikannya padaku, tapi aku tahu dia mempertimbangkan tatapan orang-orang yang mengarah pada kami. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan bayinya aku gendong.

Ajaib. Bayi itu langsung diam bahkan tertawa girang, memeluk leherku erat. "Tou..tou..caaaa!" celotehnya riang.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan lucunya. Hatiku menghangat tanpa tahu penyebabnya. Meski aku bukan ayahnya tapi aku jadi bisa memahami mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat aku menjadi seorang ayah nanti. Walaupun itu kecil kemungkinannya akan terjadi.

Kini kami duduk berhadapan, masih di cafe itu. Anak Matsuri yang berada dalam gendonganku tengah tertidur pulas saat ini. Wajahnya bersandar di dadaku, lucu sekali. Ia mengulum jempol tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kemeja bagian depanku. Seolah ia merasa takut jika dipisahkan denganku.

Aku sengaja memesan coklat panas, karena ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mantan sekertarisku ini. Aku menatap Matsuri bingung, ia seperti berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mataku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Matsuri, apa sekarang kau tinggal ah... maksudku menetap di Konoha?" tanyaku to the point. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan penasaranku.

"Ya, Gaara-sama."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix_ - _sama_ lagi. Aku sudah bukan atasanmu kan?" ujarku dengan nada bercanda, ia hanya tersenyum malu padaku lalu mengangguk.

"Ehm...hal ini sudah lama ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk itu." Matsuri menatapku serius, "Aku..ingin tahu alasanmu keluar dari perusahaanku. Apa...karena perlakuan kerasku padamu? Atau gaji yang kuberikan tidak sepadan? Jujur, aku terkejut saat aku ke kantor, aku melihat surat pengunduran dirimu sudah di mejaku."

Matsuri tak lantas menjawab, ia terlihat gelisah. Tapi aku tetap menunggunya sampai menjelaskan alasannya.

Matsuri menggeleng. "Bukan karena gaji atau perlakuan Anda, Gaara-san."

"lalu?" Sahutku tidak sabaran.

"Bibiku yang tinggal di Konoha sakit keras. Beliau yang merawatku sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, jadi aku pindah kemari agar bisa merawatnya." Jelasnya.

"Ah...begitu rupanya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan bibimu saat ini?"

"I..itu... _Kami-sama_ berkata lain. Bibiku meninggal dunia, Gaara-san. Sakit yang dideritanya memang sulit disembuhkan."

"Eh...lalu Gaara-san sendiri kenapa berada di Konoha? Apa Anda pindah dari Suna juga sepertiku?" tambahnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kemari menjenguk kakakku. Lebih tepatnya bayi kakakku yang usianya 6 bulan."

"Temari-san sudah menikah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum. "Ya, bayinya laki-laki. Sama sepertimu."

Ia balas tersenyum. "begitu..."

"Lalu dimana suamimu? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku di cafe itu.

"Itu...dia sedang tidak di Konoha."

"Oh begitu." Sahutku singkat.

"Ah...ano Gaara-san, bisakah kau memberikan Kouichiro-kun? Ini sudah sore jadi aku harus segera pulang." Pintanya halus.

"Ah..ya baiklah." Aku melepaskan perlahan Kouichiro dari gendonganku, ia menggeliat mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapku. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan lagi lengannya di leherku dengan kuat.

"Sayang, sekarang kita harus pulang ya? ayo sini gendong ibu." Matsuri mendekatkan wajahnya pada putranya. Tapi Kouichiro malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Matsuri menghela napas pasrah. "Bagaimana ini? kalau kulepas paksa dia pasti menangis lagi. Tidak biasanya dia manja begini."

Aku tertawa. "Biarkan aku ikut mengantarmu pulang, Matsuri."

Ia tampak terkejut. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku jadi merepotkan Anda. Kurasa tidak perlu."

 _Aku merasa bukan itu alasannya menolakku. Sepertinya ada yang berusaha ia tutupi dariku sedari tadi._

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku senang jika bisa bermain dengan Kouichiro lebih lama. Dia anak yang lucu."

"Tou..tou..woouuu.." Kouichiro kembali berceloteh riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

Sejak pertemuanku dengan Matsuri tadi siang, aku jadi sulit fokus dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Bahkan aku beberapa kali di tegur Temari-nee karena melamun saat makan malam. Aku terus memikirkan Matsuri, terutama bayinya. Bayi laki-laki dengan model rambut sepertiku hanya saja warna rambutnya sama dengan ibunya, warna matanya sepertiku lengkap dengan lingkar hitam disekitar matanya. Dan yang membuatku sulit mengenyahkan dari pikiranku adalah perasaan hangat saat aku memeluk bayi itu.

"Gaara, apa kau masih menaruh dendam pada kakak iparmu?" tanya Kankuro-nii padaku sambil menyetir mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ya, kami sedang kembali menuju Suna saat ini.

Aku terkesiap. "Apa?"

Kankuro-nii mendengus. "Kau! Sejak dipaksa datang kemari, wajahmu itu murung terus."

 _Memang. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan_. "Tidak. Kalau aku dendam, sudah pasti Si nanas itu tidak akan berbentuk lagi." Jawabku ngasal.

"Tuh...kan? benar kau masih dendam."

"Sudah-sudah. Kau sedang menyetir Kankuro. Kau bisa mencelakai kami semua!" sergah ayahku yang duduk di kursi belakang.

Suara ayahku itu berhasil membuatku dan Kankuro-nii berhenti berdebat. Tapi tidak dengan pikiranku, yang masih terus memikirkan Matsuri dan buah hatinya.

Kenapa?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?

Kenapa aku merindukan mereka berdua? Apa maksud semua ini _Kami-sama_?

Aku berjalan gontai menaiki anak tangga setelah sampai di kediamanku. Dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kouichiro..."

Aku mendudukkan diri diranjang, mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku tersentak saat melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna coklat yang menempel di kemejaku. Itu rambut bayi mungil itu. dan aku mengambilnya.

"Apa harus aku..." aku menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Matsuri sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah bersuami." Aku tersentak menyadari sesuatu, "tapi...aku tidak melihat ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Mungkinkah?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi untuk segera mencari tahu. Batinku tak bisa merasa tenang sejak pertemuanku dengan Matsuri dan anaknya. Kouichiro seolah merasa terluka saat aku pergi meninggalkannya saat itu. Ia merengek terus.

.

.

Aku tak mempedulikan panggilan Kankuro-nii dan ayahku yang menanyakan kemana aku pergi. Yang aku pikirkan adalah secepatnya tiba di Konoha, lebih tepatnya rumah Matsuri. Aku harus dapat penjelasan seluruhnya mengenai ini. Tentang kebenaran yang tersembunyi selama ini.

" _Oh...kau Gaara. Lama tak jumpa ya? bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" _Baik. Sakura, aku bisa minta tolong?" pintaku to the point._

 _Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Apa itu?"_

" _Bisa tolong kau lakukan tes DNA pada dua sample rambut ini?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan dua kantung plastik kecil berisi rambutku dan rambut Kouichiro._

 _Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Ya, tentu. Tapi milik –"_

" _Berapa lama hasilnya bisa keluar?" sela-ku._

 _Emerald Sakura membulat,ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Em...10 hari dari sekarang hasilnya bisa kau dapatkan."_

" _Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Sakura."_

Aku memakirkan mobil tepat di depan halaman sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna hijau cerah. Dengan tidak sabaran aku memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian Matsuri keluar membukakan pintu untukku. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku, tapi ia masih sempat mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Silahkan duduk Gaara-san."

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku?" tanyaku menatap tajam Matsuri. "Kenapa kau bohong! Katakan padaku!"

"A..apa maksud Anda? Aku tidak mengerti, Gaara-san?"

Gaara mendenguskan tawa. "Suaramu bergetar, Matsuri. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku sudah curiga sejak kau mengudurkan diri. Tapi aku tidak bisa menanyaimu tanpa bukti yang kuat."

Alis Matsuri terangkat tinggi. "Bu..bukti?"

Aku melempar selembar amplop padanya dengan keras. Matsuri mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Dan membukanya perlahan. _Onyx_ -nya melebar perlahan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" teriakku lagi. "KENAPA KAU BILANG KOUICHIRO BUKAN ANAKKU!"

"KARENA DIA ANAKKU!" Aku berjengit mendengar teriakannya,ia juga terlihat menangis, "DIA MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU!"

"Matsuri, aku hanya–"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, aku mendengar suara tangisan cukup keras dari arah kamar. Matsuri langsung berlari ke arah kamar tak mempedulikanku. Aku pun mengikutinya. Ternyata pertengkaran kami membuatnya terbangun. Matsuri mengangkatnya memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Astaga?! Kou-kun badanmu kenapa panas sayang?" Matsuri mengusap cairan putih di pipi Kou. "Kau... juga muntah."

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit, Matsuri." Usulku. Untuk sejenak aku melupakan emosiku yang meluap-luap tadi demi buah hatiku. Matsuri mengangguk.

Kami berdua saling bungkam menunggu Kou sedang ditangani dokter. Matsuri berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu dokter yang menangani Kou keluar. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya bergerak gelisah. Tak lama kemudian dokter pun keluar dari kamar tempat Kou dirawat.

"Dokter, bagaimana putraku? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa penyakitnya berbahaya?" cerca Matsuri.

"Biarkan dokternya bicara dulu, Matsuri." Ujarku berusaha menenangkannya. Dokter ber-name tag Tsunade itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kekhawatian Matsuri yang berlebihan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, nyonya. Hanya masuk angin. Tapi suhu badannya belum normal. Jadi sebaiknya Kou-chan tinggal dulu di sini. Besok baru diperbolehkan pulang." Jelas Tsunade-sensei pada Kami.

Aku dan Matsuri bernapas lega.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya. Aku mengangguk serta berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah dokter itu menjauh dari hadapan Kami, aku mencegah Matsuri masuk ke dalam kamar Kou. "Kita harus bicara."

Matsuri tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menurut saat aku menggandeng tangannya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara berdua.

.

.

"Jadi" suaraku memecah keheningan diantara Kami, "benar Kou-kun adalah putraku eh putra kita maksudku?"

Matsuri masih diam, tapi kedua matanya menatap sayu mataku. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanyaku tak habis pikir.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa Anda akan percaya? Apa Anda tidak akan menilai bahwa aku hanya pembohong yang memanfaatkan janinku untuk mendapatkan Anda?" cercanya membuatku kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Dia tersenyum pahit. "Anda tidak sengaja melakukan _nya_ padaku. Jadi, Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Gaara-san. Tenang saja, aku cukup mampu untuk menghidupinya seorang diri."

 _Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu padaku?_

"Sengaja atau tidak. Aku tetap harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku, Matsuri." Aku menghela napas, "kapan kejadian itu? aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Dua hari sebelum aku mengundurkan diri. Saat itu Anda menyuruhku lembur mengerjakan laporan keuangan. Anda mabuk dan..." Matsuri memejamkan matanya erat menahan air matanya. ia tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku memperkosamu? Benar kan?" Matsuri hanya menjawab dengan diamnya.

Aku menangkup wajahnya. "Izinkan aku mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Izinkan aku hadir diantara kehidupan kalian berdua. Menikahlah denganku..."

Matsuri memundurkan wajahnya cepat, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu memberiku kesempatan, Matsuri?" tanyaku kecewa.

"Anda tidak mencintaiku." Katanya tegas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Anda mengatakannya padaku saat kejadian _itu_. Anda dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Anda mencintai..." Matsuri menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Temari-san!"

 **DEG!**

Aku mengatakan hal itu? Dan aku melakukan _itu_ terhadap Matsuri karena mengira dia Temari-nee?

Aku meremas rambut merahku. _Kami-sama_ betapa brengseknya aku! Menyetubuhi wanita lain dengan menyebut nama kakakku sendiri.

Aku langsung berlutut di depan Matsuri, memohon maaf berkali-kali padanya. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa pada mantan sekertarisku ini.

"Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Aku memang brengsek! Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu!"

Matsuri menggeleng kuat, menarikku untuk kembali duduk. Ia menatap mataku dalam. "Aku sudah memaafkan Anda Gaara-san."

Ini pertama kali aku menangis di hadapan wanita. Wanita ini yang telah kurenggut kehormatannya, mengandung benihku dan membesarkannya seorang diri, dan dia begitu mudahnya memaafkanku begitu saja? Terbuat dari apa hatinya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memaafkan aku begitu mudahnya?"

Dia tersenyum lagi, mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipiku dengan lembut seraya berkata, "karena aku mencintai Anda." _Jade_ -ku membulat. "sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini. Aku menahan perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Aku jatuh cinta pada Anda sejak menganggap Anda sebagai penyelamatku saat di SMA."

Penyelamat? Ah...ya aku samar-samar dapat mengingatnya. Gadis yang hampir diperkosa 3 orang siswa berandalan itu.

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan ia membalasnya. "Besok aku akan membawamu dan Kou ke Suna."

"Untuk?"

Aku tertawa pelan, mengeratkan pelukanku. "Apa lagi? Mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku sebagai calon istriku."

"Tapi perasaan–"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi Temari-nee. Hanya kau dan Kou. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

* * *

 _I can make you happy, make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing there I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends of the earth for you_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _#Adele - Make You Feel My Love_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:**

Satu fic lagi untuk pecinta GaaMatsu. Ini fic tambahan dariku selain **HATSUKOI** (promo terselubung) terinspirasi dari lagunya Adele.

Next chap-nya Hatsukoi masih dalam proses, hehehhe...

Unnihikari

Mumpung lagi Login sekalian aku bales review yang masuk hehehe...

 **PeaLaff:** Aku seneng kalo fic sederhanaku ini bisa bikin sampek baper :D. Hatsukoi-nya masih dikerjain, ditunggu ya?

 **Arum Junnie:** Sudah pasti seneng :) . Ya, mudah2an bisa dapet ide lagi dan bisa bikin lagi, hehehe. Tapi rencana masih mau lanjutin dulu yang Hatsukoi.

 **Sipembaca:** Hehehe... makasih banyak atas review kamu di banyak Fic buatanku loh... Friendzone dan Journey To The Past saya usahakan lanjut. tapi ya gitu harus bagi-bagi waktu ngerjakan fic yang lain juga, soalnya kebanyakan hutang fic multichap sih *dilemparGolokReader hehehe... ditunggu ya?

 **Jamurlumutan462:** Sekuel? :o waduh... sy pikir-pikir dulu ya?

 **Ana alay:** Jujur aku juga suka lagunya adele yang 'someone like you'. Bahkan sebagian fic-ku terinspirasi dari lagu :D hahaha... akan sy pertimbangkan req-nya

Guest: Makasih udah bilang fic-ku berkualitas :)

Thanks buat yang udah baca, fav, dan review :)


End file.
